Digimon: Makoto's Adventures
by AlxkendBlader
Summary: A rehashing of an older story that I and another had done on the WBO and a Beyblade fan forum that I made years ago. Makoto Daishima has gotten a taste of Digimon, when he and some friends of his end up in the Digital World for an adventure like never before! Can they save the Digital World or will they be doomed to failure? CANCELLED! :(
1. Pre-Story

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Digimon, as the franchise belongs to Bandai and Akiyoshi Hongo. This story is a rehash of an older fanfiction that I had worked in collaboration with another individual (who I shall refer to as Kai800 for his username on a Beyblade fan forum that I had once frequented), and is a non-profit venture made for entertainment purposes only. Fair Use Act, people!

 **Digimon: Makoto's Adventures**

By AlxkendBlader and "Kai800"

* * *

 **Pre-Story Information**

This section covers some information before you get to read the actual story, such as character profiles and such. Below here are the profiles that me and Kai800 had created for the original story, and I will be using them for the rehashed version.

* * *

 **Name:** Makoto Daishima  
 **Partner:** Agumon "Burn"  
 **Age:** 11  
 **Digivice:** v.1 D-97  
 **Description:** Brown hair, green eyes, golden goggles, green vest with a white t-shirt. He is a good Tamer and rivals with Kane.  
 **Nationality:** Japanese-American

 **Name:** Kane Rander  
 **Age:** 12  
 **Partner:** Gabumon "Freezehorn"  
 **Digivice:** v.2 D-97  
 **Desc:** Jet black hair, maroon eyes and a bulky brown coat. He is a fierce fighter, often training with Garurumon to upload data. Also the U.S. National Digimon Champion  
 **Nationality:** United States of America

 **Name:** Rix Picard  
 **Age:** 10  
 **Partner:** Betamon "Mohawk"  
 **Digivice:** v.1 D-97  
 **Description:** He is often playing with his friends at the local park with his v-pet. He is kind and fun-loving. He is also one of Makoto's best friends. He has short blonde hair and dark blue eyes. When he was brought to the Digital World he found Makoto and decided to travel with him.  
 **Nationality:** United States of America

 **Name:** Chelsea Picard  
 **Age:** 14  
 **Digivice:** v.2 D-97  
 **Partner:** Biyomon  
 **Description:** Rix's older sister, and a real tomboy. Owns both a Tamagotchi and Digimon v-pet. Long blonde hair, and dark blue eyes.

 **Nationality:** United States of America

 **Name:** Nya Rander  
 **Age:** 11  
 **Partner:** Psychemon  
 **Description:** Kane's adopted younger sister who accidentally got into the Digital World. Has long brown hair, blue eyes, and brown gloves.  
 **Digivice:** Purple D-Ark (D-Arks, apart from Yuuto and Reiko's, will appear later on in the story)

 **Name:** Harrison "The Hacker" Josephs  
 **Partner:** None (puts Digimon under mind control via hacking)  
 **Digivice:** None, really. Relies mainly on his laptop.  
 **Description:** Lonely adult who lives alone in an apartment. He is kind of a nerd, black hair, glasses, and a black hoodie. Plots to use the Digimon to take revenge on those who had wronged him. Also a computer genius, too, to the point of being able to connect his laptop to the Megalithic Mainframe. Main antagonist.

 **Name:** Yuuto Daishima  
 **Age:** 11  
 **Digivice:** Silver D-Ark prototype  
 **Partner:** Monodramon  
 **Description:** Disappeared at the age of 8 to the Digital World. He had never had a v-pet and it is unknown how he got to the Digital World. Has a huge crush on Kane's adopted sister, Nya. He has brown hair and green eyes. Wears brown cargo pants and a bandage on his arm. Out of all of the characters in the story, he has been in the Digital World and with Digimon the longest. He has a camouflage t-shirt. Named after Matt's seiyuu in the original Japanese version of Digimon Adventure.

 **Name:** Josh Rander  
 **Age:** 14  
 **Digivice:** v.1 D-97DRK  
 **Partner:** Devimon  
 **Description:** Kane's older brother. He is a secondary antagonist. Longish jet-black hair, dark blue eyes, pale skin, and a black robe. He is lonely, dark and secretive. He left his family after being corrupted by his partner, Devimon.

 **Name:** Reiko Hiyama  
 **Partner:** Tentomon  
 **Age:** 13  
 **Digivice:** Crimson D-Ark prototype  
 **Description:** Blonde short hair, green eyes and a black hoodie. Like the others, was brought to the Digital World via v-pet portal. A loner, without much friends until he meets the other Tamers. Not much is known about his past.

 **Name:** V (real name unknown)  
 **Age:** 9  
 **Digimon:** Armadillomon  
 **Digivice:** D-97SP  
 **Description:** Has dusty blond hair, wears green sweatpants and a brown t-shirt. He always wears blue earmuffs that belonged to his deceased father. He is quiet for the most part, but really takes nothing seriously and is very happy. He also has a dark past relating to his father. This guy will appear much later on in the story. NOTE: This character was created by a member of the World Beyblade Organization named Outnumbered.

* * *

And there you have it with the OC's. Now in case you haven't figured it out yet, this story takes place in a setting of mine and Kai800's creation, based partly on Digimon World for the Sony PlayStation.

 **Synopsis:** The Digital World is in peril, for something is causing the Digimon on File Island to become feral, thus several children from the real world were summoned to find the cause of this situation and stop it with their Digimon partners. Can Makoto Daishima and friends stop this blight before it affects the real world as well?

 **Setting:** The story will take place in the Digital World in the year 1997, starting things out on File Island, before alternating between the real world and Digital World in some of the much later chapters.

* * *

That is all for now. The prologue, along with Chapter 1, will be both on the next page after this one.


	2. Prologue & Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I, and my co-author do not own Digimon, but Bandai does!

 **Prologue**

 _Rumors tell of the "Megalithic Mainframe", a supercomputer so powerful and so advanced, that inside its memory banks lies an incredible new world! Within this world, lived unique creatures, known as Digital Monsters, or Digimon for short. These entities come in all shapes and sizes, most commonly possessing the ability to evolve into stronger forms, known as "Digivolution"! Asides from that, they also battle with one another, utilizing powerful attacks to great effect, in cyber-duels known as "Monster Matches"! A Japanese toy company gets wind of this incredible world, and in 1997, started making virtual pets of these amazing monsters that are connected to the Megalithic Mainframe, so that players would raise their own Digimon and train them for battles against opposing monsters! These v-pets became a smash hit in the toy market, and kids all over the world started playing it. Soon, these 'toys' started bringing some kids into the Digital World within the Megalithic Mainframe. These weren't just random kids, however. They were children with a special potential to raise and train real-life Digimon. Our story begins, when a young boy named Makoto gets sucked into the Digital World via his v-pet, and meets the adventures of his life._

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Enter Makoto!**

It is the year 1997, and we see a young, brunette Japanese-American boy of 11 years going through a toy store with his mom. He has green eyes, complimented by a pair of golden-yellow goggles, as well as a white t-shirt with a green vest, also with a pair of shorts. This boy's name is Makoto Daishima, and he is looking to get a new v-pet; Digimon! Where players (or Tamers) can raise the incredible Digital Monsters, train them for battle, and pit them against other people's Digimon! They had become so popular, that kids all over the world are playing it. As a result of this popularity, tournaments of these v-pets are being hosted and competed in all over the globe, to find the very best among the players of DigiMon! Speaking of champions, a 12 year-old boy named Kane Rander is the U.S. National Champion in Digimon, and his Garurumon means business! Anyways, back to the Daishimas.

"I hope you saved up enough allowance for this, be-," Mrs. Daishima started, when Makoto finished for her, "I know, kaa-san, you're not going to buy it for me. I have heard it all before", when he spotted the Digimon part of the boy toys section of the store.

He goes over to the v-pets, to decide which one to buy for himself. Makoto eventually chose a blue, version 1 Digimon v-pet, as he and his mother then went to the cash register to pay for it, which he did. After they got home, he went to his bedroom, and opened the packaging for the v-pet, before pulling the tab out, turning it on for the first time, as Makoto grinned eagerly.

Two weeks afterwards, he managed to raise and train his Digimon well, even getting it to evolve into a powerful Greymon, who is said to be the arch-rival of Garurumon. One day, Makoto went to the park to meet up with one of his best friends, the kindly and fun-loving Rix Picard, who too has a Digimon v-pet, also having raised and trained a Tyrannomon. Rix often plays DigiMon with his friends in the park, and is known to be pretty good, having raised a MetalGreymon at one point, before it "returned to the Megalithic Mainframe". As for Rix's appearance, he has short blonde hair, dark blue eyes, and fair skin. He is also wearing a pair of jeans, as well as a black t-shirt that reads "Digimon Rules!"

Makoto greets him, "Hey, Rix!" as the blonde Tamer responds, "Yo, Makoto! I see you have a Digimon, too! You wanna battle?!"

The Japanese-American nods with a smile, as he brings out his v-pet device, as did Rix. The two boys connect their v-pets via the BattleConnect feature, which allows Tamers to pit their Digimon against one another in a no-holds-barred Monster Match! In which case, it is Makoto's Greymon against Rix's Tyrannomon, like in the TV commercial. The two Digimon fiercely fought one other, until Greymon has won.

"Wow Makoto, you've certainly raised one heck of a Greymon there," remarked Rix, and just when the brunette was about to reply, when they notice another person showing up; Rix's 14 year-old older sister, tomboyish Chelsea Picard. Like her younger brother, she has blonde hair and dark blue eyes.

"Hey Chelsea", greets Rix, as she smiled back, "'Sup, Rix?"

Makoto greets, "Hey, Chelsea, I've just beaten Rix and his Tyrannomon with my Greymon," to which she replied, "Get out, my brother's better than that," but Rix retorts, "It's true, sis, he did beat me", showing the defeated state that his Tyrannomon is in.

"You ain't kiddin' little bro, Tyrannomon really did get creamed," remarked Chelsea, as she then adds, "Anyways, I've noticed something strange happening with my v-pet lately; I've gotten a weird message that reads that I, along with a few other unknown "Tamers", have been chosen to save the Digital World of the Megalithic Mainframe from some bad guy who's wreaking havoc there. I shrugged it off, figuring that it might be some storyline of the v-pet that they didn't even bother to mention."

"So, you got this message, too?" asks a new voice coolly, belonging to a young man of 12 years with jet-black hair, maroon-colored eyes, and a large, brown coat. In his hand is a v.2 DigiMon v-pet, which shows Garurumon on the screen.

Rix gasps, recognizing the black-haired individual, "Hey, you're Kane Rander, the U.S. National Digimon Champ!" causing the others to gasp in surprise.

He smirked, "That's me alright; a Champion. Don't give me too much credit, though; there are people out there in this world that may be better than me at Digimon, much, much better. Anyways, don't take that message lightly; I got another message late last night, saying that a portal to the Digital World will open, bringing me, Miss Picard, and a few others to this world. I've read rumors on the Internet of a supercomputer that is said to contain a world within its memory banks, inhabited by real-life Digimon," at which Makoto asks skeptically, "You're kidding, really?" as Kane nodded, before he then continues, "No joke, man. I've also read some other rumors that these v-pets are secretly connected to the Megalithic Mainframe, allowing us to raise and train our own Digimon."

It is then, that Rix noticed a glowing light on the screen of his, Chelsea's, Kane's, and Makoto's v-pets.

He asks, "Um, guys, you do realize that there's a strange glow on our v-pets, right?"

At this, Makoto, Kane, and Chelsea quickly grabbed their v-pets, noticing the glow.

"Could this be the portal?" asks Makoto to the U.S. Champion replies, "We'll never know unless we get turned into tiny little particles of computer data, get sucked in through that tiny LCD screen, and end up in the Digital World within the memory banks of the long-rumored Megalithic Mainframe."

Chelsea was about to say something in response, when she noticed herself turning into 1's and 0's, and Kane, Rix, and Makoto doing the same.

"Well, looks like it started," Kane sighs, as he and the other three turned into mists of 1's and 0's, before going into the LCD screens of their v-pets.

After what seemed to be an eternity of darkness, Makoto wakes up to find himself in front of what appears to be an oversized cardboard box with a can for a doorway, an abandoned "Item Bank" resembling a safe, and a restroom in a wooded area, but that's not what surprised him; He is surrounded by strange-looking creatures.

"WAAAAH!" he yells in surprise, "Where in the living heck am I?!" but realized something; he is being met with Digimon; real, living, breathing Digital Monsters!

"Sorry", Makoto apologized, "I didn't realize that I was surrounded by real-life Digital Monsters, particularly of the Baby and In-Training Levels, along with Agumon. Now, where in this world am I?"

That's when one of the DigiMon, a small, bright red Punimon replies, "You're in File City on File Island, human. Right now, our world is in danger; the Digimon in what used to be a city started losing heart and are becoming feral, so we brought you, along with a few other humans here."

Makoto retorts, "So you summoned us here to investigate this problem, and if it's a bad guy causing it, stop him or her. But what can we do?" to which a floating, jellyfish-like Poyomon replies with an adorable smile, "Don't worry about that, each of you humans will have a Digimon partner to assist you", motioning to the Agumon, who says to the Japanese-American, "Speaking of partners, I get to be your partner."

Makoto couldn't believe his ears, as he unconsciously shook hands with Agumon, before the Lizard Digimon handed him something. The human looks at what he was given, and gasped; what appears to be his v-pet device.

"Wow, our v-pets got sucked in, too!" he gasps, to which a young Botamon replies, "Actually, this isn't your v-pet. It's lying around back in the real world. Although, it looks like the v-pet in appearance, it isn't. This is the D-97 Digivice, a handheld apparatus that will allow you to provide your partner the energy to temporarily evolve into his or her Champion Level. Plus, it will also tell what time it is," as it then explained, "Speaking of which, time works differently in the Digital World than in the real world. A day here in the Digital World is equivalent to one minute in the real world, and thirty Digital World days equal in one year. Don't ask us on how that works, but it does work like that," as Agumon then pulls out a bright red backpack, and handing it to Makoto.

He says to him, "This backpack has all the stuff we need to start our journey to rebuild File City, and to find whatever or whoever's been causing the Digimon to get feral. Take a look inside", as the human then opened the zipper on the backpack, to see it loaded on the inside. The backpack practically has it all, from food to healing items and everything.

"Wow, this thing is loaded, Agumon!" Makoto smiled, before asking the Rookie Level, "So, when do we start our journey?" to which the orange Digimon replies with a confident smile, "Right now!"

Chapter End

* * *

This is it for the beginning of our story. Be sure to review. Constructive criticism is appreciated, but flaming is certainly not!


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: We do not own the rights to Digimon! Fair Use Act, people!

 **Chapter 2: The First Battles!**

* * *

We see Makoto and Agumon traversing the wooded forest outside the city, when they noticed another Agumon coming towards them with a feral look.

"Here comes trouble! This is our first battle against a wild Digimon," Makoto warns as he gets a determined look on his face.

His own Agumon, which he named Burn, gets into a fighting stance, baring his sharp claws.

"In this case," he starts, "Let's show him what we're made of!" before running up to the opposing Digimon and spat a fireball at him, scoring a direct hit and knocking him onto the ground.

The opposing Agumon gets up, before spitting a fireball of his own at Burn, who dodges it and strikes his opponent down with his claws.

"Go, Burn!" Makoto calls out, "Wrap it up with another attack!"

Before Burn could launch another attack, the opposing Agumon got up and started to glow brightly, causing the tamer and parnter to cover their eyes to avoid getting blinded as Agumon's shape began to change...

"Agumon, Digivolve to...Meramon!" The enemy Agumon called out, now having evolved into a Meramon, a large, humanoid figure made of pure fire.

"Be careful, Burn!" Makoto calls warningly, "This guy means business!"

The opposing Meramon blew flames at Burn. Burn is able to shield himself from the attack, but that wasn't enough. Meramon had come up to Burn, and grabbed him by the neck, before proceeding to throw him around.

"Burn, no!" Makoto yelled desperately, as the D-97 started glowing, sending out a thin beam of energy to Burn, causing the Agumon to break out of Meramon's grip and glow brightly as he changed shape.

"Agumon, Digivolve to...Greymon!"

Burn was now a larger, T-rex-like Digimon, with a horned helmet on his head, and blue, tiger-like stripes now covering his body.

"Nova Blast!" the newly-evolved Burn roared out, as he shot a huge ball of blue flames out of his mouth at Meramon. But, this had only pushed Meramon back a few feet without outright damaging him.

"If flames won't affect you, maybe this will!" Burn said as he grabbed the enemy Meramon, and viciously kicked him into a large tree before choke-slamming him onto the ground. That caused the Meramon to revert back into the Agumon it once was.

"You did it, Burn!" Makoto praised as he looked up at his evolved partner with pride.

"I couldn't have done it without your support, Makoto," Burn said, also de-Digivolving back into an Agumon.

The other Agumon woke up, clutching his head in pain, as he asks the two partners, "Ugh…What happened? The last thing I remember was running the Item Bank back in File City, when I started getting stressed out for unknown reasons. Everything else was a blank."

"Take it easy there. You're free from whatever's been making you feral," smiled Makoto, as Burn then added, "You can go back to the city, now."

At that statement, the Agumon smiled, "Thanks! Now I can return to my job! See you at the Item Bank," as he then left towards File City.

"That's one battle down, plenty to go," smiled Burn, as his human partner reached into his backpack, took out a map of the entire island, and looked it over.

"According to the map," Makoto starts, "We've knocked some sense back into that Agumon, here in the Native Forest, which is near File City. There are other areas where there could be wild Digimon, such as the Drill Tunnel, Coela Beach, Gear Savanna, Factorial Town, Fossil Canyon, and vice-versa. If they're hostile, we'll take the fight to them."

It is then that a familiar voice says, "That was pretty good for your first battle, Makoto, taking on an Agumon that Digivolved into a Meramon, but we've only just begun," as its owner, Kane Rander, walked into view. Beside him is a Gabumon, a Reptile Digimon known for hiding his face under a fur coat.

Makoto asks Kane, "So, Kane, you found anything yet?" at which the latter replies, "Gabumon and I found a few Digi-Mushrooms lying around right before we had our first battle with a Palmon, who afterwards went to help with the new Meat Farm over in File City. Don't worry about the mushrooms, though, they're safe for Digimon to eat. I never bothered to have my partner Digivolve when we battled Palmon, because I preferred to battle on even terms."

Burn asks the Gabumon, "So, you gotta name?" to which the latter replies simply, "Freezehorn."

Makoto then asks Kane curiously, "Found anything else, dude?"

At this, the U.S. National Champ replies, "Yeah, I did. Found this old baseball cap of the Yomiuri Giants," at which Makoto asks softly, "Did it have someone's name written on it?" to which the former replies, "Yeah, it did. It's in Japanese, so I can't exactly read it," as he hands the Japanese-American Tamer the cap.

Makoto looks over the article of clothing, before getting a glimpse of the name on it, which reads in Japanese katakana, "Daishima Yuuto"

He widened his eyes upon recognizing the name, before having tears run down his face, muttering, "Yuuto…" to which Burn asks, "Who?"

He explains sadly, "Yuuto is my twin brother *sniff* He and I were very close. He is also a fan of the Yomiuri Giants, as they're his favorite baseball team. *sniff* I remember back when our family still lived in Japan, Yuuto and I would watch them on TV, especially when they go up against the Hanshin Tigers. One day, when we were playing in the park, this strange light blinded us, and when it died out, Yuuto vanished…Our family called the police to try and find him, but they were of no help. He and I were both 8 years old at the time. We were quite traumatized by this disappearance of my brother, and I took it the very worst. We had to move on in life, especially when we moved to the United States due to my father getting a new job there. Sometimes, I would have nightmares of that fateful day when Yuuto…"

He wasn't able to finish his sentence, as he broke down into tears, covering his face with his hands as he sobbed. Kane comes over to him, putting his arms around his fellow Tamer in a brotherly manner, seeing as he too had a brother who disappeared.

He soothes, "It's going to be alright, man. I'm sure that Yuuto is alive, somewhere. If it's of any consolation, I have a brother who disappeared, as well. At least we now know that Yuuto's here somewhere in this world. I'm sure we'll be able to find him."

Burn smiled in agreement, "Yeah, don't worry! I bet he's somewhere on File Island right now, knowing that his brother is here, waiting until the right time to reveal himself!" He didn't know how right he was.

Meanwhile, in another part of the island, which is Gear Savanna, we see a young boy whose appearance is identical to Makoto's, standing on a cliff alongside a purple, reptilian Digimon that somewhat resembles a dragon.

"So…" the youth starts, "My brother is here on this island" to which the Digimon asks him, "How do you know, Yuuto?"

At this, the boy, now identified as Yuuto Daishima, replies "This prototype D-Ark allows me to track the Digivices of other Tamers, especially my brother's D-97," as he held a silvery-colored device resembling a more advanced model of the D-97.

Back in the Native Forest, Makoto and Kane is having a sparring battle between Burn and Freezehorn, so that they could test each other's skills as Tamers. Claw to claw, and Pepper Breath (or Spitfire) to Blue Blaster.

"Blue Blaster!" Freezehorn growled as he shot a blast of ice.

"Spitfire!" Burn snarled, firing his attack, which hit directly at Freezehorn's, causing them to cancel each other out.

"Go, Burn!" Makoto called out, "Show him what you got!"

"Freezehorn, Digivolve now!" Kane commanded in response, having his red-colored D-97 empower the Gabumon with Digivolution energy.

"Gabumon, Digivolve to...Garurumon!"

Freezehorn was now a large, wolf-like Digimon with blue, tiger-like stripes, a Garurumon. Burn flinched, but stood his ground. However, he would not stand a chance against a Champion-level Digimon like Freezehorn.

"Howling Blaster!" Garurumon called out, as he fired an icy blue sphere of sub-zero energy at Burn, knocking him away.

"Burn, no!" Makoto rushed over to his fallen partner, as he pulls out a bandage from the backpack and applied it to him.

"Good battle, Makoto. With a little more practice, you could easily make the semi-finals in U.S. National Championships," Kane said with a smirk as he crossed his arms.

"Thanks," Makoto replied with an agreeing smile, as he helped Burn to get back up, "I think we should go looking for the others now. Knowing them, I reckon that they got their Digimon partners, too."

Chapter End

* * *

Forgive me if this chapter wasn't as long or good-looking as the previous, but I try my best. Way too much dialogue, though. Be sure to review. Constructive criticism is appreciated!


End file.
